dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
DBZFF Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This is a wiki, a website that anyone, including you, can edit. Go ahead, try it out! Use the buttons below to create your first episode and character pages. Universes: Attack on Titan.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Attack_on_Titan Avatar The Last Airbender.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Avatar_The_Last_Airbender Castlevania.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Castlevania Death Note.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Death_Note Demon Slayer.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Demon_Slayer Dragon Ball Super.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Dragon_Ball Hunter x Hunter.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Hunter_x_Hunter My Hero Academia.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:My_Hero_Academia One Punch Man.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:One_Punch_Man RWBY.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:RWBY Vinland Saga.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Vinland_Saga The Scale Tier 11: Infinitesimal 11-C: Low Hypoverse level: * Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating a 0-D level construct of any size, or 3 level of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. This tier also include characters who are vastly below this level, and all characters beneath this tier’s requirements in any significant way will still be at this tier. 11-B: Hypoverse level: * Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating existentially inferior 1-D level construct of any size, or 2 levels of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. 11-A: High Hypoverse level: * Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating existentially inferior 2-D level constructs of any size, or 1 level of infinity/degree of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. Tier 10: Human: 10-C: Below Average Human level: * Characters capable of exerting force comparable to humans who are below the average norm in terms of strength, such as small children or infirm people, as well smaller animals such as cats and dogs. 10-B: Human level: * Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of regular humans, such as teenagers or un-athletic adults. 10-A: Athlete level: * Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of more athletic humans, such as trained fighters or generally physically fit individuals. Tier 9: Superhuman: 9-C: Street level: * Characters who stand at the threshold of human strength and capabilities, represented by Olympic level athletes or rigorously trained martial artists, as well as larger animals. * It is important to note that, despite being named "Street level", this tier has nothing to do with actually affecting an entire street, with the name being mores o a reference to street fighters as portrayed in martial arts movies and the like. 9-B Wall level: * Characters who can destroy or significantly damage extremely resistant materials such as stone, metal or steel, as well as similarly resistant parts of constructions such as structural boulders and walls. 9-A: Small Building level: * Characters capable of destroying rooms or entire small constructions such as houses or smaller buildings. Tier 8: Urban: 8-C: Building level: * Characters who can destroy medium-sized buildings and constructions, such as large factories or large complexes such as supermarkets. 8-B: City Block level: * Characters who can destroy urban city blocks or equivalent areas of space. 8-A: Multi-City Block level * Characters who can destroy multiple urban city blocks or equivalent areas of space. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-C: Town level: * Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 7-B: City level: * Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-A: Mountain level: * Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic: 6-C: Island level: * Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 6-B: Country level: * Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-A: Continent level: * Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary: 5-C: Moon level: * Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. 5-B: Planet level: * Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-A: Large Planet level: * Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar: 4-C: Star level: * Characters who can create/destroy a star. 4-B: Solar System level: * Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-A: Multi-Solar System level: * Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic 3-C: Galaxy level: * Characters capable of creating and/or destroy a galaxy, when the space between celestial bodies is taken into account, as opposed to simply the matter encompassed by them. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level: * Characters capable of creating and/or destroy multiple galaxies, when the space between celestial objects is taken into account as well. 3-A: Universe level: * Characters who can affect/create/destroy a finitely sized universe. This is usually exhibited through explosions/implosions, omni-directional energy blast, or a shock wave that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. Tier 2: Multiversal: 2-C | Low Multiverse level: * Characters who can create and/or destroy small multiverses which can be comprised of a number of isolated space-time continua ranging anywhere from two to a thousand, or equivalents. 2-B: Multiverse level: * Characters who can create and/or destroy larger multiverses which comprise from 1001 to any higher finite amount of isolated space-time continua. 2-A: Multiverse level+: * Characters who are capable of affecting, creating and/or destroying a countably infinite number of spatio-temporally isolated universes. Tier 1: Extra-Dimensional 1-C: Complex Multiverse level * Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces whose size corresponds to three to five higher levels of infinity greater than a standard universal model. In terms of "dimensional" size, this can be equated to 7 and 9-dimensional real coordinate spaces (R ^ 7 to R ^ 9) 1-B: Hyperverse level * Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces whose size corresponds from 8 to any higher finite number of levels of infinity above a standard universal model. In terms of "dimensional" size, this can be equated to 12-dimensional real coordinate spaces and up (R ^ 12 and up) 1-A: Outerverse level: * Characters who can significantly affect, create and/or destroy realms or states that fully transcend infinitely-layered hierarchies and/or dimensional levels on a conceptual or existential level, normally being portrayed as completely external abstractions that lie outside of the applications of spatiotemporal dimensionality as a constant defined by physics on any level, even in relation to infinite or uncountable infinite dimensions, usually by perceiving them as akin to fiction or something similarly insignificant. * However, do note that it is possible for a character to qualify for this rating even if their verse does not have an infinitely-layered or equivalent cosmology, as long as it is either stated, shown or left very obvious that the character in question already bypasses the very nature of such structures altogether, in a way that simply "stacking" more of them logically would not allow one to reach their level of power / size. * Mathematically, 1-A has its size represented by further uncountable infinite cardinals beyond useful applications of certain measures (ℵ2 and onwards, most specifically) and can be extended unto greater levels of infinity, representing different complexities or qualitative "steps" on an Outerversal scale, in the same way 1-B and 1-C are divided. Characters who stand an infinite number of steps above "Baseline" Outerversal realms and structures are to have a + modifier in their Attack Potency section (Outerverse level+) Tier 0: Boundless * 0 | Boundless: Characters who demonstrate an equivalence to, or can create/destroy/affect, transcendental abstract levels of existence which conceptually stand superior to even High 1-A levels. Being “omnipotent” or any similar reasoning is not nearly enough to reach this tier; characters at this level must transcend High 1-A characters as High 1-A characters would transcend 1-A ones. This tier has no true endpoint, and can be extended unto any higher level, spiralling infinitely upwards. Category:Browse